


hands on

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff has never hurt him, but it somehow turns Jensen on to know that he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands on

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blindfold_spn for the prompt: "hold me down"

Jeff has never hurt him, but it somehow turns Jensen on to know that he could.

He knows Jeff's only a little bigger than him - a little taller, a little broader, a little stronger - but it feels like so much more when that body is on top of him, pinning him in place as his voice growls, deep and rough, into his ear.

It's that 'little' that sends an added burst of arousal rushing through his body whenever Jeff shoves him against a wall, vise-like hands gripping his wrists as he grinds against Jensen's bare ass.

It's what leaves him gasping in denied frustration when Jeff holds him across his lap, only getting harder and harder the more Jensen squirms.

It's the jolt of helpless pleasure that makes him tremble after he fights half-teasingly against Jeff's hold and after Jeff twists his wrist behind his back and holds him there until he apologizes like a scolded child.

It's the catch in his breath when Jeff settles on top of him, forcing his thighs open and kissing his lips before calling him a slut as he mouths his way down Jensen's body.

Those few inches, pounds, and muscles are what makes Jensen come harder than he does with anyone else, slipping into boneless ecstasy with Jeff's big cock pounding into him and Jeff's big hands holding him down with bruising force.


End file.
